


Advice, like youth, probably just wasted on the young

by CYJB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jearmin Week, M/M, everyones doing these angsty art pieces and i just sent them to a beach, get it like sun protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYJB/pseuds/CYJB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The click of a bottle cap opening came from behind. “You haven’t reapplied today. You’re going to burn.” Armin turned to protest but was stopped by the white suncream that Jean splatted onto his chest.</p><p>Written as part of Jearmin Week II | Day 1 | Protect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice, like youth, probably just wasted on the young

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Jearmin fic I've published wow. Huge thank you to Jess who has put up with me talking non stop about this.
> 
> The title is taken from Mary Schmich's article which provided the lyrics to Baz Lurhmann's Everbody's Free To Wear Sunscreen.

The sun gleamed off the clear water of the Caribbean sea, reflecting into his eager blue eyes. Armin never found out what it was that made the water look that turquoise hue, but he just wanted to burn the colour into his memory forever. He stood there at the edge of the water, letting slight breeze blow at his hair and the salt water lap at his toes. They disappeared into the white sand if he stood still too long. He wiggled his pale toes to unbury them with a small smile.

Balmy heat creeped up his spine from the sun in the centre of the sky, raining its hot rays onto the earth and in that moment all was still. He didn’t hear the approaching footsteps crunching on the sand from behind him, too wrapped up in the beauty of the beach.

“Tch.” That caught his attention. Of course, he knew who it was so didn’t bother to turn around.

“What’s wrong Jean?” He was sure Jean would be too engrossed in his book to bother Armin for at least another hour. His toes created ripples in the water that spread towards the horizon, only to disappear as quickly as they came.

The click of a bottle cap opening came from behind. “You haven’t reapplied today. You’re going to burn.” Armin turned to protest but was stopped by the white suncream that Jean splatted onto his chest. Looking up Jean, he was taken aback at how good he looked. Jean’s sunglasses were pushed up on his head and his chest glistening from his own suncream. Armin wasn’t sure which was more beautiful, the sea or Jean. “You were complaining all day yesterday about your skin peeling, Let me do this for you.”

Armin pouted playfully, “But what if I miss something?”

“I can guarantee you wont miss a thing.” His dry hand held onto Armin’s and slowly pulled him away from the ocean towards the towels laid out on the beach. “This’ll take five minutes, then you can go back to staring intently at the water.” 

Armin huffed as he sat himself down on his bright pink beach towel, making sure that he was looking out to the sea. He crossed his legs and allowed Jean to rub the offending lotion into his chest. The cool sensation was a pleasant contrast to the Caribbean heat. The temperature combined with lack of sleep and Jean’s warm hands massaging his body caused Armin’s eyes to droop slightly. He felt like it was the perfect time to take a quick nap, but didn’t want to take his eyes of the beautiful ocean. Armin expressed his concerns to Jean who just chuckled.

“It’ll be there after your nap. Lift your arms.” Jean rubbed the suncream into the blonds sides, who let out a content sigh as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

He wasn’t aware that sleep had won the battle until he awoke to find himself in the small house he was renting with Jean. It was dark outside now and Jean lay on the bed next to him snoring softly - a sign he was sleeping well. Armin threw off the thin sheet off himself, taking care not to disturb his partner and climbed out of bed.

The briny smell of the sea soaked into the white wood structure of the house. The house itself was beautiful and bright, everything Armin dreamed of with plenty of open rooms an windows for the sun to stream through. He made his way to the small balcony that over looked the beach, wanting to watch the moon hit the water in the cool breeze. 

Even though it was in the middle of summer in Barbados the air still had a slight chill from the ocean. They had a large section of the beach to themselves, for which Armin was grateful as it meant more still moments like this. 

Any logical thought seemed to leave Armin's head as he climbed up and over the railing of the balcony. He sat, perched on the white wood, looking out onto the vast beauty in front of him. His legs swung gently in front of him for the while he just watched, taking in every small detail and memorizing it. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to forget. Maybe Jean would consider moving to Barbados, though that was unlikely. Besides, he couldn’t abandon his own life.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist making him jump. Gently, the arms tugged him back onto the balcony. “Armin,” Jean yawned as Armin unhooked the back of his knees from the bannister. “Don’t do this when I’m asleep, if you fall I can’t catch you and I may not hear you call out if you break something.” 

With both feet back on the planks of the balcony, Armin turned towards Jean. His hair was mussed, his eyes were drooping and his back hunched over. His bare chest was also distracting. “I’m not going to break something.”

“No, you’re not because you’re coming back to bed with me.” Jean gently tugged on Armins hand and the two retreated into the house. Jean made a fuss of tucking Armin into bed with the thin sheet up to the blond’s chin. “What would you do without me?” Jean mumbled to himself as he climbed in next to Armin. “ Gonna have to put you under lock and key just so you don’t trip over.”

Armin let out a soft chuckle and pressed a chaste kiss to the others lips. “Thank you.” Armin watched Jean fall asleep not one minute after. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let the sound of the ocean lull him to sleep and dreamed of turquoise waves and Jean.


End file.
